Elemental of the Lake
by Casey Wolfe
Summary: Trapped and alone, Brian never expected to find anyone that wanted to help him, let alone love him. Vaako hadn't been looking for romance, but meeting Brian changed everything- he would do anything to see him free. [Slash, Explicit, Elemental AU]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This whole thing got inspired by Heather Dale's "Lady of the Lake." I was listening to it to see about including it in my Camelot Collection and I found that while I thought the song described Vaako very well, the part of the Lady of the Lake didn't fit Johns or Riddick at all. I found myself going "that sounds like Brian." And of course my muse went insane, one thing led to another, and well, tada. There are bits and pieces of the song sprinkled throughout the text, so if it looks/sounds familiar, that's why. There were just some lovely images that were too good to pass up, though a lot is paraphrased. Hope you enjoy, and do check out the song!**

**Cover is part of a banner that I made. To see the full image, visit my profile page and head over to my Deviantart.**

* * *

Vaako had been riding his hoverbike out in the surrounding countryside and woods for hours without even realizing it. Noting the time as the sun started its declining path, he was about to turn the bike around to head back to town when he noted the glittering of water just through the tree line. Curious, he decided to make his way through, pulling the bike up short as he breathed out in awe.

Before him was a massive, sparkling lake. It was a beautiful oasis in the middle of the woods. He decided to ride along the shore for a bit, feeling the wind blowing through his long raven hair, completely forgetting about returning to town now that he'd found such a spot.

He once again hesitated, slowing the bike as he caught a splash from the corner of his eye. Of course there was most likely aquatic animals living there, so he brushed it off- until he swore he saw a flash of gold. He finally ended up stopping when he thought he saw the same thing about a half dozen times more. His eyes passed over the water slowly, taking it all in, waiting- for what he didn't know.

Vaako was just about to shake his head and continue when the water shifted in front of him. It rose up, swirling around in the air a moment before it started to take shape.

A man formed, standing hip deep in the water. His skin was lightly tanned, flawless as it pulled taut over lean muscles- which he was privy to seeing as the man only wore pants. His hair was practically golden and curls framed a very pretty face with a set of eyes as deep and brilliant as the water he just appeared from.

He smiled softly before he opened his mouth to speak. "Not many ride out this far into the woods anymore." His voice was husky, filled with curiosity and some other emotions that Vaako couldn't quite place.

It took a few moments but Vaako snapped out of his blatant staring and got off the hoverbike. He walked over towards the edge slowly, observing the way the water twisted and turned around the man. But he wasn't a man, that much Vaako could be certain of. "What are you?" he ended up asking, holding back the urge to slap himself in the head for saying it aloud.

The stranger only chuckled though. "I'm an Elemental. Water, to be more specific, if that wasn't obvious enough."

Vaako certainly knew about the Elemental race. He'd studied many cultures and races in his time, and theirs was certainly interesting. There wasn't much known of them, but he'd dug for as much as he could, mostly due to sate his own curiosity.

"My name's Vaako," he offered, coming closer to the edge of the water.

"Brian," the blonde offered in return, almost seeming to float rather than walk closer as well.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments before Vaako asked, "So, you live here?"

Brian nodded. "Not that I have much choice," he muttered, the grin faltering on his face.

Vaako's brows furrowed a moment. "Nothing I've read led me to believe water Elementals needed to actually _live _in water to survive."

"We don't," was the honest reply. Vaako was even more confused then, taking the couple steps left that his heavy boots were lapped upon by the water. "Maybe I'll explain one day," the blonde offered. He chuckled softly then before turning into water and disappearing.

Vaako stood there for a good five minutes, simply staring out into the water. Although it became obvious that the Elemental wasn't going to be coming back. With a sigh, and an oddly dejected feeling, he returned to the hoverbike, throwing his leg over and heading back to town.

* * *

Brian knew he'd return. He wasn't sure how, but he knew.

The man, the one called Vaako, radiated a presence through the glade he called home. In truth, he was the fairest thing to grace those steady banks in what seemed like ages. There was a power about him that called out to the Elemental. It was all of those things that had made him call out to the man that day. It was what made him call out again now.

He'd watched the raven-haired man make a few laps of the lake, going slower with each one past. When Brian did show himself, the other hadn't seen him until he was practically upon him, stopping the hoverbike suddenly in surprise. "Having fun?" Brian asked.

Vaako caught himself, straightening up. "Yes. I like to be out in nature."

"Why's that?" the Elemental inquired, drifting through the water reeds at the edge of that part of the lake.

The man shrugged, getting off his bike. "It's peaceful. I can either think or forget the rest of the universe." He smirked. "Depending on what it is I'm looking for that day."

Brian cocked his head, watching with unveiled interest as the man approached. Vaako was indeed nice to look at, beautiful for a male. His muscles moved under his clothing in a way that spoke of a warrior's training, though his eyes- those deep blue-green eyes framed by long ebony braids- held the intelligence of a scholar. _Curious_.

"And what is it you seek today then?" the Elemental inquired, not bothering to hide the slight tease in his voice.

Vaako paused then, seemingly considering that himself. "A bit of both I suppose." He looked around at his surroundings a moment before asking, "Would you mind if I stayed here?"

Brian shook his head. "Not at all." He watched as the man decided to sit on the sandy shore, looking out towards the water as though settling deep into a roving of thoughts.

"Care to join me?" he asked after a few minutes of Brian simply watching him.

"Sure." Brian shrugged. He drifted through the reeds, coming to where the water met the shore. When he sat, it was out of arm's reach- though not necessarily by choice- feet left in the water which lapped gently against his legs. Then he lay back, sighing as his back found land, and looked up at the sky.

After some time spent in silence, Vaako spoke again. "You know, you can come up here. I don't bite." Brian's only response was a light chuckle. Again, once some time had passed, the other man commented, "How is your skin not pruney from living in the water? And how are your clothes and hair actually _dry _right now?"

Brian grinned, craning his neck to meet curious green eyes. "It's a bit complicated. Simple version is that I can repel water."

Vaako nodded in acceptance. Brian went back to gazing at the sky when he heard a slight shift on the sand. Hearing the man draw closer made him smile wider, though he wasn't sure why. Perhaps he was lonelier than he realized.

"So, you live here alone?" Brian nodded. "Do people come to visit at all?"

"You're the first company I've had in... quite some time," the blonde admitted quietly.

"Oh," Vaako replied, equally as soft as he looked down at his hands in his lap, "I see."

The rest of the afternoon was spent in much the same fashion, times of silence intermingled with questions from Vaako. Sometimes they were about Brian, others about Elementals in general, and still more about the surrounding area. When the sky started to change color, Vaako got up and dusted himself off.

"Would you mind if I came back tomorrow?" he asked, gazing at Brian with a hopeful expression as he too stood.

"Not at all," Brian replied. In fact, he looked forward to it. Although he doubted that the man's fascination with this place- with him- would last for long.

* * *

It wasn't often Brian was wrong, but in this instance he was glad for it. Vaako had indeed showed up the next day, and the next. For nearly a week he came by hoverbike, stayed till it was almost nightfall, and would return. Each day he would talk more and more, and sit ever closer to the Elemental- until the day he ended up right next to him, bare feet dipped into the water as well.

That was also the first night he stayed at the lake.

Vaako laid down on the earth, looking up at Brian. His blue-green eyes sparkled in the light of the full moon, his pale skin practically glowing. It was an enchanting sight, one that had Brian's heart beating a bit more firmly against his ribcage.

"Lay with me?" the man asked, holding out his hand.

Brian looked down to where he stood ankle deep in water, then back to him. Something in the other man's eyes told the blonde he was suspicious of the issue- a look he'd seen a few times already during their time together- but wasn't going to pry. Instead, Vaako moved so he was right next to the water, letting it touch him just slightly.

Brian smiled softly at him, pulling a resulting smile from the raven-haired man. As striking as the Elemental was during the day, he was even more beautiful in the moonlight. Vaako didn't take his eyes off him as he lay down on his side next to him, head resting on the earth while the majority of his body remained in water.

"Goodnight, Brian," he whispered, reaching out to brush a couple stray curls from his face.

Brian smiled softly back. "Night, Vaako." He reached out, his hand falling on top of the other man's. It made Vaako blush slightly, but smile back all the same.

* * *

When the morning came, Vaako woke to find Brian was gone. He sat up, stretching out sore muscles from sleeping on the ground rather than a warm bed. Not that it had been so bad. He recalled waking up at one point to find he'd shifted closer to the Elemental- close enough to feel the heat coming off his body- a hand resting on his hip.

Was that why the other was absent now? Had Vaako upset him by being so forward while they slept?

As he stood, he could see the figure out in the deeper portion of the lake. It was strange watching the blonde be both solid and liquid in the same instance. It was like watching the water dancing around him. Circles formed on the surface, rippling outward, drawing inward- gaining strength, and going homeward.

Vaako hadn't realized he'd moved into the water until the scene before him stopped. That was when he felt the cool water around his shins, the silt beneath his feet. It was as though Brian had sensed the intrusion, like the water was simply an extension of his body.

He half expected to be scolded, but rather he received a warm smile. Brian traveled through the water as though gliding along. When his feet reached the bottom and the blonde started to rise, Vaako's breath hitched. It was unnerving how attractive the Elemental was, how attractive he was finding him.

"I hope I didn't bother you," he managed once the blonde got within arm's length.

"Not at all. You're welcome to come in further if you like." He nodded his head towards Vaako's feet.

"I don't know how to swim," Vaako confessed, almost embarrassed by the fact given his companion's affinity for just that.

"I'm with you," Brian answered simply, offering his hand. Vaako accepted it, admiring the smile it caused to grow across the Elemental's face. As he slowly followed him in deeper, Brian admitted, "It's been a long time since I've felt someone's touch."

"How long?" he inquired. He stopped where he was, nearly waist deep, tugging at Brian's hand to signal he was as far as he wished to go.

"About a decade, give or take a few years," he answered softly.

Vaako frowned, looking at the profile of the man who held his hand gently, rubbing his thumb over Vaako's knuckles absentmindedly. "You've been here that whole time?"

Brian nodded. There was silence between them for a minute or so before he spoke. "I've been here much longer than that."

Vaako wanted to ask, but he also didn't want to pry. So instead he decided to comfort the only way he knew how- other than with words, which he didn't trust at the moment. He closed the distance between them, a hand falling on the other's hip, the material slightly rough under his calloused fingers.

The Elemental didn't seem to have any complaints. In fact he shifted ever so slightly, leaning into the touch. Taking that as a positive sign, Vaako stepped up behind the other man, wrapping his arms around his waist. He pulled Brian flush to his chest, chin coming down on his shoulder. "I'll hold you as long as you need," he managed to voice in his ear.

Making a noise that sounded a bit like a whimper, Brian leaned into him, turning his head so he could burrow his nose under Vaako's jaw. He responded by holding the Elemental tighter. Not to feel another's touch in all that time... Vaako couldn't imagine it. It didn't necessarily mean Brian had been _alone, _but that didn't comfort him in the least.

He wasn't sure how long they stayed that way, Vaako's arms strong and sure around the other, but it was long enough for him to take notice of how Brian clung to his arm. Vaako reassured him he wasn't going anywhere before nuzzling into his soft hair. There was the pleasant scent of the lake permeating from him, along with a male musk that was undeniably him.

Brian shifted in his grasp, turning around to face him. He was looking a bit sheepish, not meeting his gaze. Vaako pulled him back in, one hand snaking around his waist and the other settling along his shoulders, a hand falling to his neck. Brian clung back, hands balling into the back of his shirt.

After a few minutes in their new position, the blonde managed to loosen his grip, hands running gently down Vaako's back. He had to suppress a sigh of pleasure at the sensation. Brian's hands stopped at his hips, settling into place as though they were made for his hands.

"Better?" Vaako asked softly in his ear, surprised at how deep it came out.

Brian nodded against his shoulder, turning his face to nuzzle into his neck. "Thank you, Vaako," he whispered.

Carding his fingers through golden curls he was about to reply when his stomach rumbled. He looked down at his gut as he pulled away a bit, hearing Brian's light chuckle. It broke through the reserved air that surrounded them, making Vaako smile slightly.

"Guess that means I should go home and grab some food," he mentioned, mostly to himself. He had completely forgotten he hadn't eaten since the previous day when he'd come to see Brian about midday. Had he been planning to stay the night he would have packed something.

"Why don't you come with me?" he asked, backing up a few steps. The frown was back on Brian's face and Vaako realized what he said aloud. "Sorry, I..." He sighed. He had a good idea as to what was going on but he needed to know for sure. "You... you can't leave the lake, can you?"

Brian shook his head, eyes downcast.

Vaako wanted to ask- so many things in fact. He knew Brian would tell him when he was ready though. "I'll be back," he assured, brushing his hand against the Elemental's arm. Brian only nodded, watching him go with a hint of sadness.


	2. Chapter 2

He supposed he shouldn't have been surprised when Vaako actually returned. He was in a fresh set of clothes and had a couple packs with him strung over his bike. Brian rose up out of the water where he'd been playing with the lily pads, watching him from afar.

Vaako was pulling a few things from the saddlebags, setting up in the area they'd slept the night before. A large blanket was laid down, followed by some food and drinks, and then oddly enough what looked to be some old books. Actual paper books- he really _was _a scholar.

Brian smiled softly at his musings of the man who had taken to keeping him company. Vaako had already stuck around longer than the blonde figured he would, and he'd also told the man more than he'd ever dared to another living being since he'd been bound to the lake. It was odd how Vaako seemed to have that effect on him.

As the man settled down on the blanket, he noticed his hazel eyes starting to travel the vast lake- in search of his location most likely. Brian decided not to leave him waiting- it was the least he could do. His spirits had been lifted by Vaako's presence and he felt happiness fill him in a way that he never remembered experiencing before.

It was these feelings that made his spirits soar, and for the first time in he wasn't sure how long, Brian felt oddly playful. He disappeared in a swirl of water, flowing through the lake as an extension of his body. When he got close to where his new companion was relaxing, he sent a stream of water at him, making him sputter in surprise. When he materialized into his solid form again, Vaako was laughing.

"I already took a shower, Brian," he mentioned wrly. "But thank you all the same."

Brian chuckled, walking towards the edge of the water. In the shallows, he could feel the tug of the bonding, like shackles on his ankles, preventing him from completely leaving. Vaako had put the blanket close enough though to allow him to sit on it while his feet remained in the water. "You brought a lot with you," he noted, nodding his head towards the bike.

Vaako nodded. "I was hoping to stay awhile," he replied, a blush going up his ears, which was rather endearing. "If you'll have me."

Brian smiled brightly at him. "You're welcome to stay as long as you want, Vaako."

The man smiled softly back, murmuring his thanks. He started to eat a sandwich then, motioning to the other food he set out. "I brought some for you as well."

The blonde shook his head. "I don't have to eat anymore." He gave a sad smile then. "But thank you for thinking of me."

Vaako frowned. "So, this curse is keeping you alive?" Brian nodded and the man shifted, forgetting all about his food as he moved closer to him. "Will you...?" He hesitated, biting his lip. "Will you tell me what happened?"

Brian didn't particularly care to remember, however he couldn't blame the man for asking. "Give me some time? Please?"

He nodded in understanding. "It wasn't right to ask."

There was silence for a while, Vaako having gone back to eating. To fill it, Brian decided to ask his own questions he'd been curious about. "So what does someone like you do that you're able to spend so much time with an Elemental like me?"

"Ex-military. Decided it was time to retire," Vaako replied. "Actually I just moved here a couple of days before I found this place. I haven't even finished unpacking," he admitted with a slight quirk of his lips.

"How old were you when you joined up?" Brian inquired.

"Seventeen." When Brian gave him a skeptical look, he admitted, "Sixteen. But I looked the legal age, so they didn't bat an eye."

"And when did you become a scholar?" Brian asked, a smile on his face as he traced the cover of one of the ancient books.

Vaako laughed. "I don't know that I would go so far. I simply enjoy learning."

"About what?"

"Anything and everything. I like ancient histories the most though. Perhaps that's where my love of actual paper books comes from. I have datapad versions, but... it's not the same."

Brian nodded, understanding what he meant. As an Elemental, he was pretty much a natural bred scholar. It was just part of their makeup. He could remember the large libraries of Quintessa and felt a pain of homesickness. He suddenly wished he could comb through those shelves with Vaako, hunting for any treasured tomes they could find.

As silence seemed to settle between them again, he took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "It's been over half a century now," Brian began, "since I was bound to this lake."

"I thought Elementals being immortal was simply a story."

"It is. When I was bound, I stopped aging." He felt as much as heard Vaako scooting up beside him, watching him closely. As Brian turned to meet his green eyes, he saw the genuine interest, but also concern. It wasn't an emotion he was used to being directed at him.

"I was in a mercenary guild on Quintessa," Brian started to explain.

"Elementals as mercenaries?" Vaako asked skeptically. "Aren't you all supposed to be scholars and pacifists?"

Brian smirked. "For the most part, yes. But even pacifists need defenders. We weren't mercenaries in the typical sense that the universe at large would recognize. Think of us as military Special Forces. We were trained in combat and used only for special missions, sent by the Council."

"Like what?"

He shrugged. "Search and rescue of Elementals trapped on other worlds, acquiring important texts from hostile zones, assassination..." Vaako's jaw dropped at that, and Brian chuckled. "Elementals do so love their 'balance' of things."

"So, what brought you here?"

Brian frowned. "A girlfriend... Mia." He sighed, standing up to walk into the water until he was knee deep, drawing strength from it. "She was a Fire Elemental, a fellow guild member. She brought me here with promises of missing tomes from an ancient culture that was on this planet. Something great to find and bring home to the Archives." He half laughed at that, realizing how naive he had been. "I was always a sucker for books... and adventure."

He felt rather than heard Vaako entering the water- it was an extension of him that told him everything that happened in the lake. Brian turned to look at the now overgrown trail that led to the lake, the same one Vaako had been using. "We came here to the lake. Naturally I wanted to stay and admire it for a while, and she offered to scout ahead a bit to make sure that we were on the right path. That was when it happened..."

Brian could see the ghostly images of the town's people, coming down the path like an angry mob. He had been startled by their presence, going so far as to pull his gun, except he could not fire on unarmed people, no matter the rage they held towards him. He had tried to tell them he wasn't there to hurt anyone, but all they kept shouting was how he was a witch and a demon.

"Even in our modern times, there are places that hold on to superstitions and folklore. It's not necessarily a bad thing- after all, one should always remember their history. And many times these stories are told with grains of truth to them. Except the town came to trap a witch."

Vaako moved in next to him, drawing his attention. Brian had to look up at him, as the raven-haired man was taller than him. Vaako was frowning as he guessed, "So they thought you were something evil and bound you to the lake." Brian nodded curtly and the man sighed. "Oh, Brian."

The Elemental pursed his lips. "Oh, there's more to it than that." He looked out into the lake again, seeing a ghostly form of himself thrown into the lake, the other Elemental hidden in the shadows, watching it all. "There was no way that the villagers had the knowledge to bind me on their own. They had Elemental tomes with them."

Vaako sucked in a breath, not liking where the story was suddenly heading. "Mia," he assumed.

Brian nodded. "She had given them the books and told them where to find me, knowing full well what would happen."

"Why?" Vaako breathed, and the blonde thought he heard his voice break with pain just a little.

"Once I was bound- after my body was torn apart and put back together- she came out of hiding. Told me it was vengeance for cheating on her." His ocean eyes looked sideways at Vaako, finding the man looking down into the water. When he added, "Though that was all in her head," the man looked up to meet his gaze.

"She said that I was sleeping with an Earth Elemental." He shook his head, feeling tears start to prick his eyes at the pain he'd tried so hard to ignore for many years. "Dominic and I were friends, nothing more! He was like a brother to me! And she... she killed him!"

Vaako's hand brushed his cheek, wiping away tears Brian didn't know had fallen, before pulling him in. The Elemental laid his head on the other's chest, nuzzling his nose into his throat. He clung onto the back of Vaako's shirt, letting himself continue to cry, to be held tightly, to just... feel.

When he managed to pull himself together, Brian sniffed a few times, wiping his nose on the back of his hand. "Joke was on her, I guess," he spoke.

"What do you mean?" Vaako asked, fingers brushing stray curls from his eyes.

"When I told the townspeople she was a Fire Elemental, they repeated the process on her." Brian gave him a cruel smile. "Binding _fire _to _water._ It wasn't a kind end for her."

Vaako nodded. "It was kinder than she deserved," he replied.

"Perhaps," Brian answered softly. He pulled away from the man gently, feeling the heat of embarrassment on his face for the outburst. "Umm, can you give me a minute?" Without waiting for an answer, he melded into the water, trying to reconnect and gather himself.

* * *

Vaako waited patiently at the water's edge for Brian to do what he needed. He doubted the Elemental had let himself feel so much emotion in a very long time. The story he told shook Vaako to the core, and gave him much to think about in the blonde's absence.

He hadn't been aware he had dozed off on the blanket until he felt drops of water falling on him and whispered words in his ear. In the lapping of the land, Vaako opened his eyes to find Brian hovering over him, smiling gently. "Ah, there you are," the blonde spoke.

The raven-haired man grinned back, reaching up to push aside wet curls. "I thought you said you were waterproof," he mentioned teasingly.

"When I want to be," was the golden-tongued reply.

It was then, as his mind fully woke up, that Vaako realized his predicament. The Elemental had a knee between his legs, his arms braced on either side of him, hovering so close that he could feel the body heat. What's more, Vaako was privy to seeing how the rough denim pants Brian wore clung to him being soaked as they were.

He swallowed hard, trying not to let his body run away from him into the lusty thoughts. However as he looked up into Brian's icy eyes, perhaps he wasn't the only one with that particular issue. Before he could think better of it, Vaako reached up and took hold of the back of his neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

Brian's lips were soft, and wet from his time in the water. There was no hesitance in the Elemental, pressing back into the kiss, giving as good as he got. He parted his lips, allowing Vaako entrance to explore with his tongue.

When Vaako rolled them, pining Brian below him, they both moaned, feeling their groins rub together. He knew the Elemental needed this, needed to feel another person again, to feel cared for. While he wouldn't deny having an attraction to him, Vaako couldn't in good conscious take advantage of his emotional state.

"Brian, wait," he breathed, catching the Elemental's wrist as he started to unbutton his shirt. "I don't think-"

But the blonde was way ahead of him. "I want this, Vaako. More than anything I've wanted before, I want this." His blue eyes were blown out in desire and he wet his lips before continuing. "I don't know why, but I do."

Vaako smiled softly, running the back of his knuckles along his jaw and cheek. "So do I, Bri. But, let's just take things slow, alright?" When the blonde frowned, he quickly added, "I don't want to hurt you more than you've been already. I couldn't stand to see you in pain, let alone know that I caused it."

The man trailed his hand down Brian's chest and abdomen, settling on the waistband of his pants. "Let me take care of you," Vaako whispered.

Brian only whimpered, feeling the heat of skin on his as Vaako slid the denim down over his hips after popping the button. As he took things slow, Vaako leaned down, placing a trail of firm kisses down his abdomen, not missing the little whine from the blonde. Brian was so touch-starved that even just this much was proving to be a lot for his over-sensitive flesh.

It was no surprise that the Elemental was rock hard and Vaako figured on doing something about that. His hand wrapped around the base of the shaft, grinning a bit as Brian rolled his hips up, seeking more friction. Vaako had him covered though.

His tongue darted out, sliding over the slit. There was a high-pitched whine from Brian as Vaako's tongue swirled around the head before swallowing him whole. The Elemental's hand immediately found Vaako's hair, fisting it as his other hand dug into the wet sandy earth under him.

Vaako continued to swirl his tongue alternating with pressure from sucking. Completely losing control, Brian bucked up in attempt to get _more_. It didn't take long though for it to become all too much. He shuddered as he came, moaning deep from within his gut. Vaako tried to swallow as much as he could, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand as he pulled away.

He grinned seeing the way Brian looked completely wrecked beneath him. His chest rose and fell in deep, steady breaths. His brilliant blue eyes were being partly hidden behind drooping eyelids. A lazy smile spread across his face as he gazed at Vaako.

Once his pants were fixed, Brian pulled Vaako down into a kiss. His lips were soft and tender and he smiled when Vaako swiped his tongue over his lower lip before moving away. He lay down next to the Elemental, both grinning contently as they got comfortable.

They laid half in, half out of the water, Brian curled up into his side, resting peacefully. Vaako smiled, kissing his forehead. There would be a lot to talk about when they woke up, but for the time being, all that mattered was each other.

* * *

"So the curse was caused by an incantation," Vaako started the following morning. He bit into the apple he was holding, pacing at the water's edge. "That means that undoing it is as simple as finding a counter-spell." He looked at the Elemental, observing how he was only partly solid at the moment.

"You make it sound so easy," Brian answered him, hand playing with the water reeds. "It could take years to find the right one."

"If you don't know where to look." He smirked as he munched on his apple. "But I have some research experience and you know what we're looking for. Therefore, we'll have an easier time than most."

Brian couldn't argue that, and he was touched that anyone would go to such lengths to help him. "You really think we can do this?"

"Only one way to find out." He tossed the half-eaten apple to the blonde, who caught it easily. "I'll be back as soon as I can. I've got some books and datapads to gather." Stepping into Brian's personal space, he leaned in and stole a kiss before hopping on his hoverbike.

Vaako was a man on a mission, one he couldn't afford to fail.


	3. Chapter 3

The haul Vaako returned with was impressive. He'd brought along every scrap of information he had on Elementals, be it digital or physical. Not only that, but he got in touch with a few major Archives that he knew of and hoped his pull would be enough to get them to stream him the data they had in their own records sooner rather than later.

He'd even contacted Quintessa, although he was careful in what he said. Vaako had simply presented himself as a curious scholar who wished to inquire about some tomes which might be part of their libraries' collections. It was a long shot, but hopefully it worked as he didn't really want to get into the specifics of the situation if he didn't have to.

As it was, they had plenty to get them started. Vaako was stretched out onto his back, sifting through a datapad while Brian laid on his stomach perpendicular to him, half in the water as he turned the pages of a rather ancient text.

"So yesterday…" the Elemental began.

Vaako had known it was coming, that they would have to speak about what had happened between them. He had no desire to change it and in fact hoped they could grow even closer. "Not regretting it are you?" His tone was guarded, an emotion he was used to in the military life.

"Not at all," Brian assured. He bit his lip, one of the few times Vaako could remember seeing him look nervous. "You?"

At that, Vaako couldn't help but smile. "There's something about you Brian," he said by way of answer. "I would like to have a relationship with you… If you would like that."

Brian's smile was so wide and bright that Vaako felt his heart melting. "Yeah Vaako. I'd like that." He set the book on the blanket, reaching a hand out to thread their fingers together. "I was thinking… maybe this was fate. That we were meant to meet each other."

Vaako's lips quirked, bringing their joined hands up to rest against his cheek. "I've never been one to believe in fate." He turned his head, kissing the back of Brian's hand before adding, "But I think you may be right."

To that, Brian smiled radiantly, tugging a bit at their joined hands. Getting the hint, Vaako leaned in, giving him a sweet kiss. "So…" the raven-haired man murmured, "What do you say we figure out how to get you out of there?"

"'K," he agreed with a crooked grin. They went back to looking at all the texts, although they remained holding hands.

* * *

It was their third day of looking through the things Vaako had brought them. Since then a few of his Archives had come through and sent him what little information they had. Still, they didn't seem to find what they were looking for, but they continued to plow forward trying to find _anything _of use.

"What are the odds the same tome used to bind you remained here?" Vaako asked, snapping a book closed- though he winced afterward, knowing how delicate the thing was.

"No idea. It was a pretty small town when we came here. Who knows where they would have kept it…"

Vaako nodded, afraid of that. The _town _had grown into a city in that time and he doubted it would be sitting around the local library. "I'll do some snooping when I go to resupply. Maybe we'll get lucky."

Brian gave him a rueful smile. "Dunno 'bout that. Not sure I could get that lucky twice in one week." When Vaako only tilted his head curiously, the blonde chuckled. "Meeting you… I'd call that luck."

Grinning then, Vaako replied, "Thought that was fate."

The Elemental stuck his tongue out, diving for the water. Vaako gave chase, although he stopped when he got waist deep, leery of going out any further should he loose his footing. "No fair!" he called after Brian, watching the blonde bob out in the water as he swam back and forth teasingly.

"You'll be fine. I won't let you drown."

"Easy for you to say."

"Oh, come on," Brian insisted, swimming back to him.

When he got in arm's reach he realized he'd been had as Vaako smirked, grabbing him by the shoulders and taking them both down under the water. They came back up, laughing and smiling while they splashed each other.

Vaako pulled the other close, giving Brian a peck on the lips as he carded his fingers through wet hair- the Elemental had broken concentration enough to actually stop repelling water. Brian hummed thoughtfully, pressing into his touch. Vaako's other hand trailed down the blonde's bare abdomen, smiling at the way his body reacted, trying to move closer. It was easy to see that Brian was completely touch starved and Vaako vowed then and there to shower him with as much affection as he wanted.

Feeling the start of arousal, Brian's fingers slipped under Vaako's shirt. His blunt nails drug down the taunt skin, watching as the man's eyes fluttered close and his mouth parted slightly, fingers hooking into the waistband of his pants.

Unlike the other day, Vaako didn't fight when the Elemental started to undo his pants. Instead he simply started at Brian's own, moving them down his hips to grab hold of the blonde's wakening erection. Brian was surprised to find the other man was already to full hardness, but then he remembered that while Vaako had given him pleasure the last time, he'd taken none for himself. Brian aimed to fix that.

He closed the last bit of distance between them, tugging Vaako's pants and underwear down to his upper thighs for better access. Vaako gasped into his mouth as their lips crashed together and Brian took him in hand. Adjusting himself, Brian slid his own dick next to the other's wrapping his hand around them both at the same time.

Vaako gave a choked whine, adding the weight of his own hand. His other one slipped into wet curls, dragging Brian in for a kiss. The pair thrust lazily into their joined hands, drawing out their mutual pleasure. Vaako's lips trailed down the Elemental's neck, dragging his teeth across his collarbone before sucking a mark there. Brian shuddered, squeezing his hand around their members in response.

"Brian…" he whimpered, laying his head on the blonde's shoulder.

Said man was breathing heavily into Vaako's ear. Where Brian ended up losing it was when a finger slipped along the cleft of his ass, playing with his hole. The second Vaako started to push inside, Brian came with a cry so filled with ecstasy that his new lover couldn't help but follow suit.

The pair stood there in the water, breathing in each other's scent. Vaako mouthed at the Elemental's jaw, able to feel the full-body shudder as Brian leaned into him. The Elemental was having trouble staying solid, drifting in and out of his more watery form.

"You alright?" Vaako inquired softly, one hand passing through the blonde as his arm became liquid underneath it.

Brian took a deep breath before nodding, concentrating a moment before he fully solidified once more. "Sorry," he chuckled. "Guess I'm more easily undone around you than I thought."

Vaako gave him a sly smile, kissing him softly. "That will be a bit awkward when we're actually in a bed."

The Elemental laughed heartily at that. "Well, hopefully I get a better handle on being intimate again before then." Brian smiled brightly as he added, "But a bed sounds absolutely… perfect."

Vaako grinned right back, stealing another sensual kiss by way of reply.

* * *

While gathering up some fresh clothes, food and other things he'd need to go back out to the lake, Vaako's comms rang for a vidchat. He was stunned to find it was an incoming transmission from the Quintessa Archives, having given up hope they would acknowledge his request.

"Siberius Vaako?" an elderly woman inquired when he hit the connect button. She had grey hair and wore a white shawl, wisping in and out of focus like the air was passing right through her- an Air Elemental. "Aereon with the Quintessa University. We oversee the Archives."

"I appreciate you getting back with me," he replied, suddenly feeling nervous about what answer they would have.

"I've been able to look over the request you made to have access to our libraries. We're always happy to open our doors to a fellow scholar, though you must realize we usually only do so with those tied to institutions. Your request is… highly irregular."

"I understand. As I said in my request, I did internship study with the New Mecca Association in conjunction with their University and private research facilities, though never became a full member due to military service. But I'm retired now and plan to put my credentials in with a few Universities, including Helion. Until then I'm continuing with my studies."

"Noble," Aereon complimented. "It would be unusual, but your former colleagues speak highly of you so we might be able to work something out." She looked down, most likely at a datapad, before adding, "You didn't specify what type of information you were looking for."

"I'm interested in different spellwork related to Elementals." He was trying to be vague but it clearly wasn't getting past the older woman.

Aereon chuckled a bit. "Magic? Surely an educated young man such as yourself doesn't believe in such nonsense?"

"Not in a scientific sense." It was partially true as he certainly hadn't. However after hearing Brian's experience, how could he deny it? "But all legends have a grain of truth, and I find it fascinating to try and figure out what that truth is."

"I believe there is more to it than that Mr. Vaako."

Sighing, Vaako sat on his couch. All of his things still weren't unpacked from when he arrived. He'd been spending almost all his time at the lake and never found the time to care for his small apartment. "Look, I'm trying to help an Elemental. He needs to find a certain spell and I promised to help him. Please, can you help us?"

There was a thoughtful pause before Aereon said, "Tell me everything you know and I'll do what I can to help you."

So relieved, Vaako ended up telling her the truth of Brian's situation, though he was still careful to leave out names and more specific details- he wouldn't betray his lover's trust like that. Still, he felt as though he could trust this woman, that she would indeed help them. When he finished, he sat staring at the screen, waiting with baited breath for her answer.

He was so thankful when she said she would personally see to pulling a few items of use. "Unfortunately, most are likely to be old tomes. Not everything has been digitalized. I'll have to send them with an escort to you personally. I would not trust streaming such… sensitive data at any rate."

"Thank you so much!" Vaako gushed. "You have no idea what this means to us."

"Do not thank me yet young one. Let us see if these have the answers you seek before we get ahead of ourselves."

"Yes, you're absolutely right. Still, they must hold much better information than what we've found thus far."

After assuring him that they would be sent out that very day and that he would be notified of their flight details, Vaako disconnected. He didn't hold back his cry of triumph. With excitement running through him, Vaako hurriedly gathered the rest of his things, jumping back on his hoverbike to head straight for the lake.

He couldn't wait to tell Brian the great news.

* * *

"Brian!" he yelled when he broke through the tree line of the lake. "Brian!" He jumped off his hoverbike as soon as he settled it at their makeshift camp. Vaako was looking around at the water, trying to spot the blonde.

Off to the side he saw something breach the surface, finding it was the Elemental in question. "You're back sooner than expected," he mentioned, gliding through the water as he so often did.

Vaako didn't answer, only waded into the water to meet his lover. He wrapped his arms around his waist, picking him up and swinging him around the best he was able with the resistance of the hip-high water. Brian laughed- it was a sound that was musical and so full of life- and nuzzled into his neck.

"What's gotten into you?" the Elemental asked as he was set down.

"Quintessa is sending us books!"

Brian's shock was clear and after a moment of stunned silence he started to laugh again. "Really?" Vaako nodded and the Elemental latched onto him again, ecstatic.

Vaako couldn't help his smile, holding onto the other's face as he met stunning blue eyes. "We're going to get you free." It was the first time Brian actually believed that.

"This calls for a celebration," Brian declared, tugging him further into the water.

"Bri…" Vaako dug his heels in, leery of going deeper when he couldn't swim.

"I'm with you Vaako," he promised. Leaning in, Brian gave him a soft kiss before murmuring, "Trust me."

Hesitantly, Vaako followed, gripping tightly onto Brian's hands. When he felt his feet leaving the earth behind he had a moment of panic, body dipping into the water as he gasped for air. It was a fleeting sensation though, as he soon felt something settling under his feet making him buoyant so he floated shoulder-deep on the surface much like Brian did.

Wide-eyed, Vaako looked at the Elemental, noting his coy grin. "How?"

"I have a thing with water… remember?" At that Vaako chuckled, shaking his head ruefully. "Come on," Brian continued. "I want to show you something." Tendrils of water started to weave around them then. "You trust me?" When Vaako nodded the blonde smiled and said, "Just remember to breathe."

There was no chance for Vaako to ask questions as they sunk into the lake. His eyes widened, looking around. His first instinct had been to hold his breath, but his brain supplied that he wasn't even getting wet. It was as though there were a barrier protecting him from the water. Taking a deep breath, he gazed at Brian in surprise.

The Elemental grinned brightly, pulling him closer as they drifted through the water. The shafts of light pierced into the lake and their bodies weaved between them. There was no need for air or sunlight in the deep, Brian bending and shaping the water to his whim.

The blonde pulled him in, his touch like no lover he'd ever had before- clear and sweet in its intent. He felt them breaking the surface, the water drenching and unfolding around them as their lips met. Vaako barely registered their movement through the water, too focused on the taste and feel of Brian.

They ended up on the bank, Vaako hovering over his lover just taking it all in. There was no hesitation as clothes were shed, leaving themselves completely open to each other. Brian surged upward, crashing their lips together as he tried pulling Vaako even closer, moaning into his mouth at the sheer pleasure of having skin on skin.

With water easing the way, Vaako's fingers found his lover's entrance, knowing without a doubt that Brian was ready for this next step in their relationship. Sure enough, the blonde rocked his hips down, begging without words. He slipped in one finger, then two, ever so slowly stretching while simultaneously working Brian into a puddle- almost literally.

"I'm ready Vaako," he assured, ending with a moan.

Taking him at his word, Vaako adjusted himself for better leverage before pressing his dick in slowly. Brian cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure, kissing away the frown that settled on his lover's face. "I'm alright," he assured, breath coming in shallow gasps. "Just need a second."

Vaako nodded, kissing along his jaw, capturing his ear lobe. When he felt Brian relax he finally did so himself. With a light exhale, Vaako smiled, holding himself up to look into his lover's eyes. "I love you Brian."

The Elemental gave him a smile brighter than the sun and just as enchanting. "I love you too Vaako."

Their lips connected and Vaako rolled his hips, sinking deeper into Brian.

_In the passions that they bared, in pledges won and secrets shared, they'd stand together in what destiny would bring._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. Hopefully it was worth it. Enjoy the final chapter!**

* * *

Vaako waited at the spaceport, spotting the Elementals straight off. There were four of them. One was an elderly air Elemental that was whisping in and out; somewhat similar to what Brian did with water. The other two men were his age, both with athletic builds, one a dirty blonde and the other with unruly brown locks and facial hair, the former had an unusual aura around him and the latter had sparks dancing across his fingertips for a moment. There was a young woman with them, a lithe brunette, and the earth beneath her seemed to react to her presence.

Walking up to them, Vaako smiled. "You must be the group Aereon sent. I'm so glad you came." He offered his hand towards the Air Elemental. "Vaako."

"Jesse," the man answered, allowing his hand to become solid long enough to shake. "This is Johns, Toombs, and Kyra."

Vaako greeted them all in turn, noting the backpacks Toombs and Johns were each carrying. "Well, if you're ready, I'll take you to the lake." As the Elementals followed him to the hoverbikes- he had rented two in town for them- he offered, "I'm not sure how much Aereon told you…"

"She gave us a full briefing," Jesse assured.

The elder took one of the bikes, Kyra sliding in behind him. The other two were arguing over who would drive and when Jesse yelled at them Toombs attempted hitting the other with a spark of fire, but with a simple gesture from Johns the fire went out in mid-air. "Quit your whining," the blonde spoke, "You're ridin' bitch." And with that Toombs was stuck wrapping his arms around Johns, grumbling the whole time.

Vaako did his best to hide his chuckle, instead focusing on the trip ahead. The group of Elementals flanked him as he weaved through the trees. The turn onto the overgrown path to the lake wasn't overgrown any longer since he'd become Brian's constant companion, so Vaako had concealed it. Slowing up, he got off his bike to clear the path and allow the others passage before covering it up again.

When they finally pulled up alongside the lake, Vaako couldn't help but smile. "We're back!" he called, excited for Brian to meet the other researchers that would help them. Except he didn't see his lover anywhere. He furrowed his brows just about to call out to him again when he heard the click of a weapon's hammer.

Vaako whirled around but the Air Elemental had already flickered out of existence and back behind him, a pistol pointed at his head. Holding his hands down to the side in surrender, Vaako demanded, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Where's the Elemental you trapped here?" the elder accused.

"I didn't trap anyone!" Vaako growled. "I needed your help to _free _someone!"

"Nice try. But not buyin' it."

The ex-soldier couldn't simply stand there, acting on instinct. He dropped down with uncanny speed, swiping out Jesse's legs at the same time he drew his pulse handgun. He didn't even bother firing towards the Air Elemental as he was already whisping away, instead turning his gun on the others.

As he fired, Kyra created a wall of earth, Jesse taking cover behind it. Simultaneously, Toombs threw a fireball his way before ducking behind the wall as well, while Johns levitated into the air on a platform of energy, drawing his shotgun. Vaako rolled out of the way of both the fire and bullets, only to be tossed upward by the earth popping up underneath his feet. While still airborne, a pulse wave hit him courtesy of Johns that hurled him straight into the water.

Vaako gasped as he surfaced, sucking in the air gratefully. His eyes widened as he saw Johns and Toombs at the bank, each armed with a shotgun and fireball respectively. Fingers twitching around his own handgun, Vaako knew he had only one chance at this.

Before anyone could make a move, a wave of water blast into the air between the two groups, turning into solid ice as it did so. "What the fuck?" Johns demanded, Toombs growling as he blast the shield with fire. As it melted, crashing back down to the lake, all the Elementals froze.

Standing in front of Vaako was a Water Elemental, piercing blue eyes glowing with power. A snarl played on his lips, both hands up and holding aloft a sea of floating icicles. "So Quintessa sends mercs instead of researchers," the blonde spoke, ice in his voice as well.

Jesse gasped, coming forward. "Brian?"

The Elemental in question looked over at the elder, tilting his head. There were a few tense moments before he recognized the man before him. "Jesse?" All the ice fell, his eyes going back to their natural blue, his whole demeanor shifting. "Is that really you?"

"Damnit Bri!" the Air Elemental exclaimed, running straight into the water without fear. He crashed into Brian, hugging him tightly. "I can't believe it man! We thought you were dead!" He pulled him out to arm's length demanding, "What the hell happened?!"

"Long story," he grunted in return. Brian's attention was drawn to his lover as he stood, looking cautiously at Jesse. "Are you ok?"

Vaako nodded. "What's going on?"

Jesse actually appeared sheepish as he apologized. "It was thought you'd either trapped or were plannin' to trap an Elemental, so they wanted a merc team to take the books."

Brian shook his head. "Vaako had nothing to do with me gettin' stuck here. He's been doing everything to help."

"I believe you Bri," the elder assured.

"Uhh, Jess?" Kyra questioned, coming to join the rest of the guys. All of them were looking to their superior for answers.

"Bri was my former team leader," he answered. "Taught me everything he knew."

"Dunno if ya noticed Gramps," Toombs remarked, "But, uh, he's a bit younger than you."

Brian smirked. "I've been here for fifty years. Jess was younger than you three last I saw 'im." How times had changed. Jesse had been a hyperactive little thing then, still trying to master his own powers let alone try and learn the merc trade. It was good to see he'd stuck with it and now had a team of his own.

"This is Johns, Toombs, and Kyra," he introduced, each relaxing as the apparent danger passed. "Why don't you three go rest up," Jesse mentioned to them, jerking his head towards the small camp of Vaako's. "Bri and I need to talk."

As they headed off, Vaako decided to ask the obvious. "You really did bring the tomes right?" He couldn't imagine all of this having been for nothing. Jesse nodded and Vaako gave a sigh of relief. He looked between the pair and ended up squeezing Brian's shoulder. "I'll let you two talk."

"Make sure you dry off," Brian remarked, not hiding his teasing smile. He could only smile back, assuring that he would do just that. Vaako excused himself, sensing that Brian wanted to talk to his old friend in private.

As he walked up to where the others had a fire going, he could hear their banter. Johns was sitting with one leg pulled up, his arm resting on it. Toombs was standing off to the side, twirling a small blade through his fingers as he laughed. Kyra was sitting opposite them, leaning against the base of a tree.

"Yeah, whatever man," Toombs goaded. "I don't see you being particularly helpful either."

"You'd be surprised," Johns replied dryly, poking at the campfire with a stick.

"Mind if I join you?" Vaako asked them. Kyra shrugged and Johns gave a noncommittal grunt which he interpreted as permission enough. As he sat, he looked at the blonde next to him curiously. "So, you're a Quintessence Elemental then?" The way he maneuvered during their short skirmish, it was the only explanation.

"Yeah," Johns replied. "Why?"

Vaako shrugged. "Just curious. I've done a lot of research on Elementals over the years, but not much is ever said about Quintessence." He leaned forward. "So, you can pick Dark Matter out of anything?"

"More or less. Dark Matter is pretty much all around us to some degree."

"If that's the case, then what's the weakness?"

Johns set him with a sharp gaze. "And why the fuck would I tell you my weaknesses?"

Toombs laughed, seemingly at his friend's expense. "Panties in a bunch again there Billy-boy?"

"Fuck you, Toombs," he hissed back.

The Fire Elemental leered at him. "Sure. Pretty sure we have time." Johns shot him a sour look and Kyra rolled her eyes. "Hey," Toombs continued, gaze latched on her. "We can always make it a party."

"Yeah, once was enough for me," Kyra replied, getting up and dusting herself off. "The two of you make horrible bed partners." With that, she wandered off to take a stroll around the lake's perimeter.

"Psh, no fun," Toombs continued. "Well, if she won't play..." His hazel eyes turned to Vaako next. "You'll do nicely. What da'ya say Johns?"

The blonde turned to him, giving him a once over appraisal. "Not bad," he admitted. He raised a brow then, eyes wandering a bit slower as he took a second look. "Much better looking than Toombs at least."

Vaako had a feeling he was blushing and coughed. Did this pair have _any _shame? "What you say then pretty boy?" Toombs asked.

"Umm, sorry," he replied. "I can't." His eyes traveled to where Brian was, finding him easily.

"Ahh," Toombs spoke. "Well, that explains it then."

"What?"

"Why you were trying so hard to get him free."

Vaako shook his head. "That's not- I wouldn't leave anyone to a fate like that."

"Not even if they deserved it?" Johns asked seriously.

The man snorted. He couldn't imagine anyone _deserving _it. But before he could say that, the name _Mia_ flashed across his mind and he had to admit that she certainly would have. Even so, he doubted he could have wished it upon her. Death, certainly, but something like this?

"I don't know…" Vaako admitted softly, his heart hurting for Brian and everything that had happened to him.

* * *

"She really killed him?" Jesse asked in disbelief. Brian had filled him in about what happened all those years ago with Mia.

"That's what she said," he admitted solemnly, thankful for Jesse's steady hand on his shoulder.

"An investigation was done, but nothin' really came of it. They were tryin' to call it a suicide." The Air Elemental shook his head. "None of us ever believed it though- that wasn't Dom. And then when you and Mia just vanished like that… it was all too suspicious for us."

"What happened to everyone?" Brian inquired.

"After we got leave from the Guild Master, we all came huntin' for you guys. Obviously Mia had filed a false travel sheet though 'cause the trail was cold." He sighed, shaking his head once more. "We were ordered back to work. But we always kept one eye out for you," he was quick to assure.

"Relax Jess…" he murmured.

"Vince ended up dying during an assassination. He took care of the target but he didn't get away clean. He was screwed and he knew it so… he blew the whole place up."

"Sounds like V," Brian replied with a sigh. The Fire Elemental had always been one to go off the rails, so it was no surprise.

"Leon," he spoke of the Quintessence Elemental, "died a few years ago. His heart gave out. Letty's still around," he mentioned of the Earth Elemental. "She's _'retired' _and kicking trainee asses in the Guild Hall." Brian chuckled at that, thinking how so like Letty that was, though he was saddened to hear of their other friends' deaths.

Glancing at his team Jesse smiled slightly. "I picked this crew up about five years ago. Well, Toombs and Johns. Kyra joined us last year. It's a good group."

Brian looked over, noticing Vaako gazing at him and smiled softly. The Air Elemental drew his attention back as he said, "Now… how 'bout we figure out how to get ya the hell outta there?"

* * *

"It seriously cannot be that easy," Vaako said, staring at the elder Air Elemental. Brian seemed just as surprised.

Johns snorted, tossing aside the datapad he'd been made to comb through. "This is why I don't get into this reading bullshit." He crinkled his nose at Kyra looking at him overtop a book. Next to her Toombs mimicked the look and the Quintessence Elemental snorted. "You don't even like reading!" he barked.

Toombs snapped the book closed and put it on the ground in front of him. He'd never admit to pouting but that's just what he did, gaze turned away from his lover. He was muttering under his breath although none of them paid much attention, including Johns himself.

No, what really interested them was the fact Jesse had just found the solution to getting Brian's curse lifted. It had all been in the wording of the spell itself, and once that was found its counter had been easy enough to locate. It was hard to believe that it was really just that simple, with only a few words Brian would have his life back.

"Shall we?" Kyra asked.

Brian nodded enthusiastically as he stood. "Please."

Vaako frowned, his hesitance of the situation showing. "Bri…" His feet had been resting in the water out of habit and now he was at the Elemental's side, wrapping him into his arms. "I love you," he murmured, not knowing what else to say.

"Love you too." He could feel the blonde's smile against his cheek as he hugged back. Brian gave him a soft kiss before pulling away. He glanced around as he informed them all, "You may want to stand back." If it was anything like when he'd gotten cursed, then it would be rather intense.

Still, when Vaako left the water the Elemental almost whimpered. The lake was a part of him and the other man's constant touch had been a comfort after so long. To not have it was heart wrenching, but at the same time Brian knew that Vaako wouldn't leave him behind. It was a certainty that he couldn't explain. Be it true love, soul mates, whatever anyone wanted to call it, that's what they had found.

Vaako gave him an encouraging half smile and the Elemental returned it with a small nod. Brian backed up further into the water, having a small idea of what would be coming. He didn't like the thought of going through that kind of pain again but there was little choice.

The words Jesse spoke from the book weren't any that Vaako recognized- a long dead language the mercenary had explained. Even so, they held a weight to them, a power. The air became charged with energy, swirling around them like a building storm.

Brian winced, doubling over in obvious pain. It caused Vaako to cry out his name, lunging for the water. Johns caught him, hissing in his ear, "No! Be still!" Toombs grabbed the bicep of his other arm just to be certain. Even knowing that they were right to do so, it didn't keep Vaako from letting out a pained whimper at having to watch his lover thrash about.

When the words ended, Brian's eyes widened impossibly so, his mouth opened in silent cry just before disintegrating into the water. "Brian!" Vaako screamed, trying to go to the water once more. "Brian!" The mercs didn't let him go however and all Vaako could do was sink to his knees, his voice catching in his throat. "Brian…" he croaked out, barely more than a whisper.

It was silent for a couple minutes that seemed to drag on forever. At last it was broken by the movement of the water. Ripples danced across the surface before a form started to take shape.

Vaako stared in awe as it was even more powerful than the day they had met- rising before him like the ice before the spring. Brian took shape from the water, actually rising above it. As he walked, a patch of ice formed underneath his bare feet, rising to meet him and carry him to the shore.

When he touched earth for the first time, the tears welled in his eyes. He stood there on shaky legs, trying to remember how to breathe. His gaze found Vaako's green orbs and he smiled, completely overwhelmed in a flood of emotion.

Without further hesitation, Brian ran up the bank the rest of the way, collapsing onto the ground in front of Vaako. He pulled the man into his arms, crying softly into his shoulder. Vaako held him, worried he may have been squeezing too tightly but the Elemental didn't complain.

"We did it!" Brian's words were muffled against Vaako's shoulder but the man understood it none-the-less.

"We did," Vaako confirmed, fingers threading into blonde locks. When he pulled away to meet Brian's icy gaze, Vaako couldn't help but kiss him.

This was it- the beginning of their new lives together.

* * *

Finally free, Brian couldn't wait to go home. Even so, he was nervous to do just that. Vaako and the other Elementals had been the most contact he'd had with people in a long time. Not to mention it was strange moving on land again, to see a city filled with people when his lover brought him home to rest. Going back to the bustling metropolis of the Quintessa capital seemed almost too much for his mind to handle just then.

It was Vaako who gave him the courage to see it through. He had promised to remain by his side, and as long as he did, Brian thought he could handle it. Despite that, the former soldier had ordered that they weren't going anywhere until Brian was fed and rested for a few days- something he hadn't had to do in over five decades.

That was how they ended up at his small apartment- the others staying at a hotel down the street. Brian had laughed at the fact Vaako wouldn't have to pack much being that most everything was still in boxes. Smirking, Vaako had only kissed him before murmuring, "Guess it was fate."

Now he lay in bed, just watching as Brian slumbered peacefully. He was curled on his side, snuggled up against Vaako. He gently pet blonde locks, not helping but to lean down and kiss the tip of his nose. Eyes fluttered open and Brian gave him a sleepy smile. "Didn't mean to wake you," Vaako apologized.

"S'ok…" Brian stretched out, pelvis rolling into his lover as he did so. There was no missing the Elemental was half-hard and he blushed fiercely.

Vaako on the other hand only gave him a coy grin. "I think I've got something for that," he mentioned before pulling Brian on top of him.

Laughing, Brian grinned mischievously from his perch as he sat back. Legs bracketing Vaako's hips, he replied cheekily, "I'll try not to get the bed wet."

* * *

**Epilogue:**

Vaako ran his hand across the spine of an old book. It looked intriguing. Before he could pull it out, a blonde popped his head around the corner of the shelf. "Find anything good?"

Smiling, Vaako bopped the Elemental on the nose. "Nothing as good as you."

Brian rolled his eyes, however there was no hiding the slight blush on his cheeks. He still wasn't used to his lover's flirty comments he liked to throw out at random. Admittedly, they tended to be cheesy- like that one- but he meant them none-the-less and that always made Brian feel warm inside. He couldn't recall feeling so complete and truly fulfilled.

"How about you?" Vaako inquired, pulling the book he'd been looking at.

"Always," he answered, coming to lean on the shelf next to him. "Already have some stuff in the reading room." Vaako could only smile at that.

Since returning to Quintessa, Brian had been becoming reacquainted with the city that had changed so much since he'd last been there, while at the same time introducing Vaako to their way of life. Those first weeks had been a whirlwind and the only peace they found had been at their new home- once they had obtained a place that was- and the various libraries.

It had become fairly normal for them to spend hours combing through the various tomes. That day they were in a seldom traveled section- given that they were in the University Archive and thus was only open to members and special exceptions such as themselves. So, Brian wasn't worried when he leaned over, lips finding his lover's.

Vaako smiled, returning it as he slipped the book back on the shelf, arm slipping around Brian's waist. "I love you Bri," he murmured against his lips.

Pulling away so emerald eyes met ocean orbs, Brian grinned brightly. "Love you too, Vaako." He placed their foreheads together, fingers tangling in ebony braids. "Always."

Closing his eyes, Vaako echoed, "Always."

/End


End file.
